Monster Falls: Hunted
by Levi Hechiou02
Summary: When Mable and Dipper are forced out of their hometown by a power crazed hunter they head to their Grunkle Stan. Although things seem quiet in Gravity falls, The Hunter is coming
1. Chapter 1

Dipper watched as the scenery around him changed. His sister sat leaning against him, her legs gave the occasional twitch telling him she was uncomfortable. He continued to look out the window not looking at anything in particular until he saw the sign to the town where he and his sister were being shipped off to.

 ** _Gravity Falls_**

Dipper turned to Mable and shook her slightly. She awoke, her puffy eyes looked him in a sleep deprived daze.

"We're almost there" I said and she instantly looked pleadingly at me. Her puffy eyes started to tear again and I held her close. She sobbed in to his chest. It had taken him 20 minutes to get her to stop crying when they first hopped on and another 15 minutes to get her to sleep. And now that she had woken up she was straight away back to crying her eyes out. It didn't take them very long to arrive at the Gravity Falls bus stop. Mable and Dipper got off the bus with their bags. Mable dropped her things almost immediately and ran to the shadowy figure standing near the bus stop.

Dipper picked up her bag and walked over to the shadowed man. Their Grunkle (Great Uncle) Stan. Mable cried in to his chest as Dipper stood watching his sister. Stan looked over at Dipper and smiled. "Do you want a hug to kiddo" he said sincerely. Dipper shook his head too tired to do anything. Stan nodded and looked down at Mable. "It's okay sweetheart. Let's get you to the shack" Mabel nodded, tears staining her cheeks. She took one of Stan's giant hand while he took Mable's Duffle bag in the other. Dipper followed them a few steps behind.

Once they were in the car Dipper rested his head on the cold window. Mable sat in front of him in the front seat next to Stan. "Hey Grunkle Stan, Can we take off the charms now" she said itching her legs. Stan nodded and she smiled for the first time since the accident. Mable reached around her neck and took off the Green necklace which was around her neck. Mable took a sigh of relief as her legs came together and became a large pink tail. Stan nodded "It's bigger than last time. You've grown since last time Kiddo" Mable grinned full of pride and turned to look at Dipper. "Aren't are you going to take yours off Bro-Bro?" she asked. Dipper smiled "I'll take mine off when we get to the shack" Mable nodded satisfied by his answer. She began talking with Grunkle Stan but Dipper blocked out what they were saying and focused on the pain surging from his tail bone to his legs. Unlike Mable his skin didn't get itchy but instead he felt a great pain. Dipper hoped that the Mystery Shack was closer than it was last time.

Although it seemed like a very long trip, they arrived at the Mystery Shack. Dipper tumbled out of the car first and out on to the grass taking his charm off as soon as he could. Mable giggled slightly as she waited for Grunkle Stan to get her the aquarium with wheels from the old shed. Dipper let out a sigh of relief as his two legs became four and fur grew onto his body, his ears changed from their human form to two slightly more pointed ears with fur on them. Dipper let out an exhausted yawn from the change from human to... deertaur... "Ah. You finally changed" said Stan as he wheeled a specially modified aquarium. Dipper looked away and sighed disappointed at his Grunkle. "what? What's wrong squirt? " Stan said realising he had somehow insulting his nephew. Dipper glared at him before ripping his hat off angrily. " you noticed Mable had changed but you didn't realise I had grown antlers. " Stan looked at Dippers small unnoticeable antlers and gave him a stern look. "When did you last sleep? " Stan asked noticing the large bags under his eyes. " Almost 72 hours. " Dipper said realising how much he missed sleep. Without saying another word Dipper turned in to the shack and went straight to the attic where he flopped down on to the nearest bed.

* * *

Dipper awoke in a daze and realised it was extremely early in the morning, he groaned and stood up and looked across the room to see Mable sleeping in her aquarium. Small air bubbles reached the surface as she breathed, Dipper shook his head and went to the kitchen downstairs to get some food. Dipper opened the fridge and saw Stan had left a plate of salad on the fridge for him, Dipper smiled and took it out placing it on the kitchen table, he smiled and began eating. As he ate he looked around at the shack, it had changed vastly since he was last here... but he was only 7 or 8 last time he visited. A tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered when his dad took him to the shack. " Hey kiddo, good morning. " A voice said behind him, Dipper used the back of his hand to wipe the tears away before looking at his Grunkle. "hey. " she replied shakily. His Grunkle had reverted back to his monster form. A gargoyle, his stone wings were tucked behind his back and his eyes shined golden. Stan walked up to his salad and picked up a piece of lettuce. " I'll never know how you eat this. " he said as he twirled it in his stone hand. Dipper shrugged. " I don't really have a choice. " he nodded and put the lettuce down. " I'm glad you got some sleep. " Dipper opened his mouth to apologise what he said before but he couldn't bring himself to do that. " I'm going back to sleep alright squirt. " Dipper nodded and watched as his Grunkle head to his room. He ate the rest of his salad before deciding he would try to get some more sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper watched as the scenery around him changed. His sister sat leaning against him, her legs gave the occasional twitch telling him she was uncomfortable. He continued to look out the window not looking at anything in particular until he saw the sign to the town where he and his sister were being shipped off to.

 ** _Gravity Falls_**

Dipper turned to Mable and shook her slightly. She awoke, her puffy eyes looked him in a sleep deprived daze.

"We're almost there" I said and she instantly looked pleadingly at me. Her puffy eyes started to tear again and I held her close. She sobbed in to his chest. It had taken him 20 minutes to get her to stop crying when they first hopped on and another 15 minutes to get her to sleep. And now that she had woken up she was straight away back to crying her eyes out. It didn't take them very long to arrive at the Gravity Falls bus stop. Mable and Dipper got off the bus with their bags. Mable dropped her things almost immediately and ran to the shadowy figure standing near the bus stop.

Dipper picked up her bag and walked over to the shadowed man. Their Grunkle (Great Uncle) Stan. Mable cried in to his chest as Dipper stood watching his sister. Stan looked over at Dipper and smiled. "Do you want a hug to kiddo" he said sincerely. Dipper shook his head too tired to do anything. Stan nodded and looked down at Mable. "It's okay sweetheart. Let's get you to the shack" Mabel nodded, tears staining her cheeks. She took one of Stan's giant hand while he took Mable's Duffle bag in the other. Dipper followed them a few steps behind.

Once they were in the car Dipper rested his head on the cold window. Mable sat in front of him in the front seat next to Stan. "Hey Grunkle Stan, Can we take off the charms now" she said itching her legs. Stan nodded and she smiled for the first time since the accident. Mable reached around her neck and took off the Green necklace which was around her neck. Mable took a sigh of relief as her legs came together and became a large pink tail. Stan nodded "It's bigger than last time. You've grown since last time Kiddo" Mable grinned full of pride and turned to look at Dipper. "Aren't are you going to take yours off Bro-Bro?" she asked. Dipper smiled "I'll take mine off when we get to the shack" Mable nodded satisfied by his answer. She began talking with Grunkle Stan but Dipper blocked out what they were saying and focused on the pain surging from his tail bone to his legs. Unlike Mable his skin didn't get itchy but instead he felt a great pain. Dipper hoped that the Mystery Shack was closer than it was last time.

Although it seemed like a very long trip, they arrived at the Mystery Shack. Dipper tumbled out of the car first and out on to the grass taking his charm off as soon as he could. Mable giggled slightly as she waited for Grunkle Stan to get her the aquarium with wheels from the old shed. Dipper let out a sigh of relief as his two legs became four and fur grew onto his body, his ears changed from their human form to two slightly more pointed ears with fur on them. Dipper let out an exhausted yawn from the change from human to... deertaur... "Ah. You finally changed" said Stan as he wheeled a specially modified aquarium. Dipper looked away and sighed disappointed at his Grunkle. "what? What's wrong squirt? " Stan said realising he had somehow insulting his nephew. Dipper glared at him before ripping his hat off angrily. " you noticed Mable had changed but you didn't realise I had grown antlers. " Stan looked at Dippers small unnoticeable antlers and gave him a stern look. "When did you last sleep? " Stan asked noticing the large bags under his eyes. " Almost 72 hours. " Dipper said realising how much he missed sleep. Without saying another word Dipper turned in to the shack and went straight to the attic where he flopped down on to the nearest bed.

* * *

Dipper awoke in a daze and realised it was extremely early in the morning, he groaned and stood up and looked across the room to see Mable sleeping in her aquarium. Small air bubbles reached the surface as she breathed, Dipper shook his head and went to the kitchen downstairs to get some food. Dipper opened the fridge and saw Stan had left a plate of salad on the fridge for him, Dipper smiled and took it out placing it on the kitchen table, he smiled and began eating. As he ate he looked around at the shack, it had changed vastly since he was last here... but he was only 7 or 8 last time he visited. A tear slipped down his cheek as he remembered when his dad took him to the shack. " Hey kiddo, good morning. " A voice said behind him, Dipper used the back of his hand to wipe the tears away before looking at his Grunkle. "hey. " she replied shakily. His Grunkle had reverted back to his monster form. A gargoyle, his stone wings were tucked behind his back and his eyes shined golden. Stan walked up to his salad and picked up a piece of lettuce. " I'll never know how you eat this. " he said as he twirled it in his stone hand. Dipper shrugged. " I don't really have a choice. " he nodded and put the lettuce down. " I'm glad you got some sleep. " Dipper opened his mouth to apologise what he said before but he couldn't bring himself to do that. " I'm going back to sleep alright squirt. " Dipper nodded and watched as his Grunkle head to his room. He ate the rest of his salad before deciding he would try to get some more sleep


End file.
